La cigarette, mieux vaut être seul Ou pas !
by ChibiKawaiiNeko-chan
Summary: Hermione pense être seule dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef, et s'abandonne à son pêché-mignon, mais son homologue revient et la surprend... OS Dray/Mione, titre pas en entier faute de place.


Salut, c'est la première fiction que je poste sur internet, et j'ai choisis ce site pour ça. J'ai déjà écris quelques trucs mais je n'ai encore jamais publié. J'espère que vous serez indulgent, et je tiens à préciser que l'orthographe et moi sommes très fâché, alors j'ai fais de mon mieux pour corriger, mais comme j'ai beaucoup de mal à les repérées je vous promet rien ! C'est un OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment, donc je vous laisse découvrir. Sur ce bonne lecture.

PS : Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire.

PS 2 : Mon titre entier ne passait pas, donc il est écrit en entier juste en dessous

* * *

_**La cigarette, ou lorsqu'on veut s'en griller une mieux vaut s'assurer**_

_**d'être seul(e) sous peine de le regretter... Ou pas ! **_

Hermione Granger était maintenant seule dans la salle salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef, son homologue masculin ayant un entraînement de Quiddich. Elle posa le roman policier qu'elle lisait jusqu'à présent sur la table basse à côté d'elle, puis elle se leva du sofa dans elle était affalée puis s'étira. Elle regarda autour d'elle d'elle sur le qui vive : rien, elle tendit l'oreille : rien non plus. « Parfait ! » s'exclama intérieurement la lionne.

Enfin, oui, enfin elle était seule ! Il ne lui été pas aisé de trouvé un moment rien qu'à elle, entre les révisions, Harry et Ron, et son homologue elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de prendre un moment à elle. Elle se dirigea donc vers la baie vitrée au fond de la pièce, fit coulissé la porte porte-fenêtre, et s'installa sur la petite banquette du balcon. Quelle bonne idée d'ailleurs !

Souriante, elle sortit de sa poche un paquet rectangulaire rouge. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un briquet et une cigarette, qu'elle s'empressa d'allumer. Chacun ses petites faiblesses se disait Hermione. Et puis ces temps-ci elle en avait vraiment besoin, elle était très nerveuse et stressée. Et pour cause, les buses approchaient à grands pas, et elle n'avait pas encore tout re-réviser, et puis elle était tombée amoureuse... De la mauvaise personne ! Comment avait-elle pu s'enticher de cette crétine de fouine ? Elle avait depuis 3 mois envie de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche où se blottir dans ses bras, et respirer son odeur... Mais aussi de lui donner un bon coup de pied dans les parties génitales tellement il l'agacé.

La Griffondore était entrain de divaguer sérieux quand ce qui devait arriver arriva...

-HAA ! Malfoy ? couina Hermione, complétement paniquée en lançant derrière elle l'objet toxique à moitié entamer... dans un pot de fleur.

-Granger ? fit le dit Malfoy, sa voix trahissant son étonnement.

-Je... euh... c'est pas ce que tu crois !

Drago haussa un sourcil septique. Pas ce qu'il croyait, hein ? Mais il devait admettre que ce scoop était des plus croustillants. La sainte-nitouche de l'école fume. Il allait de surprise en surprise. Un petit sourire, mi-amusé mi-narquois, se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Vraiment ? lâcha-t-il, dans ce cas pourquoi le pot de fleur fume, c'est plutôt bizarre tu ne trouve pas ?

Hermione se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation rougit à en rendre jalouse une belle tomate rouge.

-Euh... ça c'est..., commença-t-elle.

-Granger, Granger, Granger, dit-il secouant la tête, tu n'est pas du tout crédible ! Quand bien même, comment expliquerais-tu le paquet et le briquet ?

-Tu n'as pas un entraînement toi ? esquiva-t-elle.

Le sourire du Serpentard s'agrandit en entendent l'esquive pitoyable de la rouge et or, il s'approcha de la table, pris une clope dans le paquet de son ennemie, l'alluma, et tira une ou deux fois avant de reprendre la conversation. Tout ça sous l'œil scotché de la lionne.

-Eh bien, détends toi Granger, j'vais pas te bouffer.

Il regarda la pauvre cigarette abandonnée dans le pot de fleur, qui n'avait rien demander, et laissa échapper un petit rire : trop mignon selon Hermione.

-Pourquoi tu ris, sale fouine ? l'agressa-t-elle contrariée.

-Le comique de la situation Granger, rétorqua-t-il.

-Hmpff, répondit intelligemment la jeune fille.

Elle s'assit à côté de « cette sale fouine avec un magnifique petit cul » (oui, il s'est assit), lui prit la clope et tira un coup pensivement. Cette situation était aussi bizarre pour l'un que pour l'autre, ils s'étaient trouver un point commun. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Ils se passaient la cigarette. Mais alors que les fumeurs arrivaient au bout de leur « pêché-mignon » un dispute totalement stupide éclata :

-Ce sont les miennes, c'est à moi de la finir, geignit la digne Griffondore en essayant d'attraper la chose convoitée que Drago tenait à bout de bras.

-Non ! Celle-là est à moi ! protesta-t-il.

Pendant qu'ils continuaient leur dispute puérile, le dernier « morceau fumable » de la clope tomba sous leurs yeux ébahis, ils suivirent sa course jusqu'au sol. Puis ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

Quand leur fou-rire prit fin, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte leurs visages se rapprochèrent, et enfin leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Scellant au même instant leur amour.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçu en lisant. Et au passage laissez moi un petite review histoire de me dire si vous avez ou non aimer, et ce que je peux faire pour améliorer mon écriture.

ChibiKawaiiNeko-chan.


End file.
